


Chasing Sunlight fan art

by gingerkitty



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fan Art, First Time, Het, Porn, Sex, adorable virgins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 10:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerkitty/pseuds/gingerkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The adorable scene from Chasing Sunlight when, for lack of a better phrase, they get it in for the 1st time -3-</p>
<p>also found <a href="http://gingerdrawsthings.tumblr.com/post/61062717178">here</a> on my tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chasing Sunlight fan art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CircusBones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CircusBones/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Chasing Sunlight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/653587) by [CircusBones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CircusBones/pseuds/CircusBones). 




End file.
